Blind Date !
by DeathSugar
Summary: Jika bukan karena tugas semester dari Dosen Killer-nya, Sehun benar-benar tidak sudi datang di acara Blind Date yang Chanyeol siapkan untuknya, yang berujung dia yang dianggap mesum dan modus oleh anak manis dengan mata coklat jernih itu! HunHan / Yaoi / Fluff


Blind Date

.

Happy Reading~

.

OOC. Fluffy gagal. Lil'bit humor receh. Typo(s)

.

.

* * *

Harusnya Oh Sehun memang tidak menuruti keinginan Park Chanyeol—yang membuatnya harus berakhir dengan dia yang terjebak di kafe seperti ini. duduk seorang diri, dengan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Sehun tahu, itu bukan karena dirinya yang tampil aneh, sama sekali tidak. Tidak juga dengan rambut aneh warna-warni seperti pelangi dan juga telinga kucing.

Wajahnya yang dingin semakin terlihat mengkerut tidak suka, ditambah dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

Jika saja ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan salah satu tugas dosen _killer_ nya untuk tugas kelas sastra (dan menyangkut hidup dan matinya untuk semester ini) dan dia membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sama sekali tidak akan melakukannya.

Kencan buta!

Itu terdengar menjijikan sekali.

Sehun terdengar seperti tidak laku dan bujang lapuk.

Beralasan bahwa Sehun yang terlalu lama melajang tidaklah enak untuk di dengar dan Chanyeol sebagai teman yang baik beralasan—yang sungguh terdengar _bullshit_ sekali—sementara Sehun diberkati dengan wajah yang katanya mempesona itu. lagian, Sehun tidak butuh perempuan untuk teman kencan, mereka akan datang sendiri padana tanpa Sehun minta dan terakhir Sehun yakin jika dirinya itu _gay_ , dia lebih menyukai jakun dan penis daripada payudara dan juga vagina.

Namun mengingat ini demi nilai yang akan membuatnya lulus atau tidak pada semester ini dan malas untuk mengulangi kelas dosen _killer_ menyebalkan itu, Sehun melakukannya juga. Mungkin Sehun hanya perlu datang, bertemu dengan perempuan itu lalu pergi. Sesingkat itu.

Mengambil daftar menu, sosok tampan itu mencoba memilih untuk hidangan mana yang akan dia pesan saat ini.

Oh.. lihatlah sebuah seringaian muncul dibibir tipis seorang Oh Sehun saat ini. Sebuah ide gila muncul di otak licik (dan mesum) miliknya. Dia hanya perlu melakukan kencan dengan wanita yang dipilihkan Park Chanyeol untuknya dan kemudian mereka akan berakhir disebuah kamar hotel dan kemudian Sehun menghilang. Itu tidak terdengar buruk—walau Sehun masih belum yakin dengan itu. bagaimanapun, Sehun bukanlah seorang penjahat kelamin dan lagi dia seorang _gay_.

"Permisi.." Sehun memicingkan matanya saat dia mendengar suara lembut—bukan suara wanita—yang kini berdiri di depannya itu. "Benarkah kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Dan si mata bulat dengan sepasang kelereng coklat jernih itu mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya lega.

Sehun semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu sedang tidak baik.

"Kau tahu aku mencarimu tadi.. dan ya.. aku menemukanmu." Dia tersenyum, dan kemudian membuka suaranya lagi, "Jadi aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil _file_ tugasku yang Chanyeol bilang ada padamu, dan mana _file_ yang Chanyeol katakan? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti, menatap kearah seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalkan dirinya itu dengan tatapan aneh dan juga bingung. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _file_ dan juga Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun bisa melihat dia berdecak dan memutar bola mata malas, "Duh, bukankah kau kesini untuk memberikan _file_ yang Chanyeol titipkan? Chanyeol bilang—"

"Kau bilang _file_ yang dititipkan Chanyeol? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal, dan kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, "Lihat ini. Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan bahwa _file_ nya dititipkan pada seseorang di kursi nomor 20 dan orang itu bernama Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa, "Aku kesini hanya untuk kencan buta yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol hanya untuk bantuannya di tugas akhir semesterku lagipula—"

Kencan buta.

File yang dititipkan Chanyeol pada laki-laki di meja nomor 20 bernama Oh Sehun.

Seorang laki-laki manis.

Dan terakhir Park Chanyeol.

Sialan. Sehun baru menyadari jika Chanyeol mengerjainya. Sehun tahu dia memang gay, tapi tidak juga untuk datang ke kencan buta bersama dengan seorang laki-laki fluffy dan imut serta imut yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memicing curiga. Sehun mungkin memang gay—dan jomblo—tapi dia tidak senelangsa ini juga.

"Kencan buta kau bilang?" dia tertawa, terdengar mengejek. "Aku tahu modusmu, bilang saja ingin berkenalan. Berikan filenya sekarang juga."

 _Bilang saja ingin berkenalan—apa dia bilang?_ "Aku tidak modus. Lagipula kau bukan tipeku. Bokong rata!"

"Kau juga bukan tipeku, dasar muka triplek! Datar! Berikan filenya! Cepat!"

Sehun tersenyum tidak percaya, menatap makluk mungil di depannya itu dengan tatapan merendahkan yang dibalas si mungil dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin—yang sialnya Sehun lihat justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Berikan filenya!" Suara terdengar semakin kesal dengan mata yang memicing, "Ya! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Dasar mesum!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum?!"

"Kau! Kau mesum!" ucapnya dengan nyaring yang berakhir dengan tatapan pasang mata kearah mereka yang sungguh membuat Sehun malu.

Dia tidak mesum. Dan kini Sehun terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki pedo dengan makhluk mungil yang terlihat seperti anak SMA itu. Sialan.

Si wajah manis menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal yang kemudian dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan tak kalah menyebalkan juga. Sehun tahu si mungil yang kini duduk di depannya itu meradang, dia bisa melihat tangannya yang terkepal dan juga bibirnya yang memberengut lucu.

Tunggu.. Sehun pikir laki-laki yang duduk didepannya ini lucu?

Sehun merasa dirinya mulai gila. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir bahwa laki-laki ini lucu? Dia laki-laki. Sama seperti Sehun yang punya jakun dan juga _titit_.

Sehun mendesah, mencoba bersabar untuk menghadapi makhluk manis ini. "Dengar.." hening sejenak, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan _file_ yang kau maksud. Kau tahu, aku kesini karena Park Sialan Chanyeol yang memintaku dan aku melakukannya demi bantuannya untuk proyek akhir semester. Dan kurasa..." Sehun mendesah. "Park Chanyeol baru saja membohongi kita."

"Maksudmu kau tidak membawa filenya?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Dan maksudmu.. aku disini hanya untuk teman kencan butamu?"

Sehun menggendikkan bahu. "Dan kau baru saja mengataiku mesum."

Hening.

Dan sehun bisa melihat reaksi dari wajah manis laki-laki dihadapannya yang berubah menjadi pucat dan malu.

"Ah.. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatku.. anggap saja aku ini hantu—sejenis Valak atau Annabelle—atau apapun. aku hanya perlu menghilang dari hadapanmu sekarang dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Astaga.. ya Tuhan.. aku minta maaf.. Oh Sehun." Laki-laki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menutupi rasa malunya pada Sehun karena telah mengatai Sehun bahwa Sehun mesum dan modus.

Sehun pikir anak ini lucu dan menggemaskan. Jadi ketika dia memerah malu dan cemberut dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Membuat laki-laki itu semakin tertunduk karena malu atas kebodohannya tadi.

Semua ini karena Park Chanyeol sialan itu. harusnya dia tidak memercayai teman sekelasnya saat SMA yang usil dan menyebalkan itu, karena Sehun tahu betapa menyebalkannya si Park itu.

Sehun berdeham, masih mempertahankan senyumannya—dan menahan tawanya. "Aku Oh Sehun. anak sastra semester enam. Kau?" tanya Sehun sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk jabat tangan.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya—masih dengan memerah dan juga cemberut. Satu tangannaya mencoba menutupi wajahnya, dan tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan yang Sehun berikan.

"Han.. Lu Han. Mahasiswa seni musik semester enam."

Sehun akui, wajah Luhan yang memerah malu membuatnya terlihat manis. membuat Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memasukkannya di dalam kantung celana dan membawa makhluk manis itu pulang ke apartemennya dan mengungkung si mungil itu dalam kugkungan hangat disela-sela desahannya.

Tunggu, apa yang baru saja Sehun pikirkan?

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat tangan mereka bertaut dan Luhan yang tersenyum canggung. Dan Sehun baru saja menyadari satu hal; bahwa kau tidak akan pernah tahu keisengan temanmu mungkin akan membawa cerita baru dalam hidupmu—walau diawali pertemuan yang konyol dan sedikit menyebalkan (dan dikira laki-laki mesum dan modus).

Lagian laki-laki yang kini duduk dihadapan Sehun manis dan menggemaskan. Cocok untuk Sehun yang tampan ini, fufufu..

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan. kenapa tidak memesan makanan ketika sudah berada di kafe? Kudengar pasta di sini enak."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku yang akan menatrirmu sebagai permintaan maaf.. Oh Sehun."

dan malam itu Sehun pulang dengan wajah puas dan satu pesan dari Park Chanyeol yang berisi;

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 _Bukankah Luhan manis? tembak saja. Dia jomblo, lagian._

* * *

Sementara malam itu, Luhan pulang dengan senyuman berhias semburat merah di pipi tepat ketika dia membaca pesan yang Sehun kirimkan saat dia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Begitu _cheesy_ tapi Luhan menyukainya.

 ** _Oh Sehun._**

 _Luhan, kau tahu..._

 _Cinta kadang memang bisa membuat dua anak adam tersesat._

 _Tapi aku ingin tersesat asal itu bersamamu._

* * *

.

520

.

* * *

Tapi aku ingin tersesat asal itu bersamamu. *kemudian muntah*

Boleh review seikhlasnya?


End file.
